User blog:Chernobog1595/KH 1.5 - Chain of Memories/Reversed Awakenings layout
Here's how I plan on setting up the Taran and Ellidyr storylines for the COM fanfic. You may discuss the options below. *The Land of Departure - the grassland fields of a once proud empire, where our heroes end up after they sealed the Final Door; the beginning of their new quest when NOS-4-A2 lures them into a trap with empty cryptic promises... *Castle Oblivion - the current hub world where both hero and villain alike stop after every world for a respite; NOS-4-A2 uses Guinevere to steal the powers and eventually certain memories from a few of our heroes, then sends them to their first world to get the basics on memory, card decks, and dueling. *Traverse Town - Illinois, 1909 - Lady and the Tramp - Taran's first new world, where he is confronted with old friends & new faces alike, while helping Lady get through her life in the Dear family; the Great Prince of the Forest warns Taran & Ariel not to trust their memories so obsessively as he knows what is to happen from Guinevere's mind-messaging; Ben Ali Gator/Rubeus/Axel (hybrid character) makes his debut with the help of Koan (Disney version - connections to Jasmine and Anastasia Tremaine) and Android 19 to challenge the heroes for control over the Silver Imperium Crystal, then gives a grave warning for Taran on his quest. *The Forbidden Mountains: Ruins - Ellidyr awakens from the endless void with Count Dooku's shrouded help and embarks on his own journey to redeem himself of his past mistakes by destroying the lost shades of those vile adversaries he once trusted to grant his heart's desire; the Horned King and his Hellfire Organization are still alive, and they want Oswald back now! The Blue Fairy and Obi-Wan Kenobi's ghost provide protection for Ellidyr and Oswald's hearts; Dooku finds himself interested in the lost prince's connection to the Dark Side of the Force & makes a deal with the Horned King and his Generals to see which of them can make the boy embrace it first for good or bad use; the battle with Maleficent's ghost and the return of Dark Mode armor. *Big Top Circus - Dumbo - the 1st world accessed through Taran's card deck in the room gates; reunion with the displaced Wonderlandians and an invitation to join the circus, Queen Cora Mills' wrath from her misplaced memories about the show and the efforts of the circus troupe to appease her whims; I be done seen 'bout everythin' when I see an elephant fly!; Timothy Mouse reveals how if someone loses their memories and tries too hard to remember them, they may end up remembering something that never happened at all if someone else manipulates them in that direction! *Agrabah - Ellydir's first memory world in his first card deck set; the return of Jafar & Iago from the black lamp and Oswald is confronted wit his 1st past mistake; driving Aladdin and Jasmine apart so he can be one step closer to being with Minnie; Dr. Gero, Ali (Makaiju), Savage Opress, Dr. Frankenollie, Dark Helmet, and Androids 14 & 15 sense Ellydir's arrival and begin their plans on how best to use him to their advantage. *Cybertron/Autobot City - Transformers the Movie '86 - Mulan, Hercules, and Phil team up with the Autobots to help in retaking Cybertron from the Decepticons; Hades' deal with the Decepticons in exchange for helping several of them, namely Megatron & Soundwave, recover their lost memories; never lose sight of your true goal even when things seem their bleakest if your memories fade away; the passing of Optimus Prime & the rise of Rodimus Prime; meet XL, Electro, the Wirewolf, and the other Ayakashi Sisters (Disney version - connections to Mulan, Belle, and Aurora), with a few hints on what the neophytes plan to do with Taran; Jiminy's Journal is blank! *Pleasure Island - Oswald's next memory confrontation: kidnapping Pinocchio to try and steal his heart to place within Minnie's body to revive her; the Coachman's turn to torment Ellidyr & a few glimpses on the corrosive effects of Dark Mode on his sanity; Dr. Frankenollie's little data-collecting test to further the Loyalists' goals, Oswald makes it up to Pinocchio for what he did; our heroes begin to succumb to Guinevere/Ortensia's memory manipulation abilities with Taran starting to sense Guinevere in the background and Donald & Goofy slowly forgetting about Hollow Bastion. *Baghdad - The Thief and The Cobbler - Taran, Ariel, and Jasmine reunite with Aladdin, Abu, and the Genie in order to save the Golden Land and its three golden orbs from the clutches of the wicked vizier ZigZag and the bloodthirsty warlord One-Eye; parallels are made between Aladdin and Tack's quests; a lesson is learned on how things may appear to be the same if remembered wrongly, but certain choice moments may expose the truth if observed carefully; losing someone you care about is bad but not as bad as never getting them back; Taran wonders why he is seeing Guinevere in his mind only to "remember" a girl he met in his childhood long ago... *Neverland - Ellydir's third sin of the past: his overall cold, jerkass behavior & siding with the Darkhearts while on Hook's ship; Captain Hook's revenge and subsequent escape to the Seven Seas; Mozenrath's broken body is found & prepped for merger with Ellydir's DNA to gain more power than before, and the rebirth of Mortimer Mouse. *NIMH - The Secret of NIMH - Jiminy Cricket's reunion with Pinocchio; the journey of Mrs. Elizabeth (not Jonathan you sexist dummies) Brisby and the rats of NIMH to save the Brisby home before moving day plow; Taran begins remembering false details about Guinevere's past while Ben Ali, XL, and the Ayakashi Sisters gloat in the shadows *Traverse Town -DeVil Manor - Oswald's original sin: deciding to accept Maleficent's offer on a false assumption of Mickey's choice of friends; a confrontation with Cruella DeVil over his choices and a resulting talk with Prince Phillip to atone for siding with the monsters that destroyed his kingdom long ago; Mortimer Mouse & Mozenrath's cocky team-up debut to goad Ellydir and Oswald to rejoin them in following the Dark Side's will, with the Horned King and the surviving Hellfire Org members providing both commentary and another part of the quest to add on to the situation; Mortimer is sent off to train for the rematch while Frankenollie activates a mindless blank Ellydir/Oswald/Mozenrath clone to send upstairs for...reasons... *The Other World - Coraline - the last world in Taran's initial deck; reunion with Jack Skellington, Zero, & Dr. Finkelstein in the Beldam's spider-web dimension; Coraline's hope for a better life and the resulting dread from chasing an illusion; plot to be combined with All Dogs Go To Heaven; the temptation of a potion of true memories to end Taran's quest early, only for the Other Mother to scare him off by demonstrating its effects on the revived Oogie Boogie and Carface; XL and Prizma (other half of Belle) make their move and give the signal for Guinevere to magically transform Taran's Oathkeeper into a Star charm so that he "remembers" her name & begins succumbing to the dark spell; Jack Skellington & the Wonderlandians are separated from the team to keep them from spilling the beans to the heroes; Taran is unknowingly bonded to the Venom symbiote, who aggravates his aggressive feelings and desire to be reunited with Guinevere to protect her at all costs, feeding on his heart until he's perfectly ready for NOS-4-A2 to assume direct control over. *Atlantica - Ellydir's 1st new world and his discovery of Ariel's untold secrets in relation to himself; the temptation & revenge of Ursula the Sea Witch: the Ellydir clone is brought forward on Frankenollie's request for the next phase of the experiment, which involves Guinevere/Ortensia changing him into an exact mental duplicate of the real deal with altered memories to make the illusion of Taran's quest seemingly a reproduction of KH 1 more believable; Taran's Venom-induced impatience grows much to his sidekick's forgetful dismay. *Swan Lake - The Swan Princess & Sunnydale Farm - Rock-A-Doodle - the 1st world card in Taran's 2nd card deck set; Ariel's reunion with Flounder & Sebastian; a parallel quest between Odette & Derek's tragic "love" split apart by Rothbart's curse; Taran's viciousness in battle against those who harm his friends is revealed; a lesson is learned in owning up to your responsibilities and how it affects true love - blaming someone else for your torubles would mean giving up your feelings of guilt; The Grand Duke of Owls' plot to keep the sun from never shining again!; Fake Ellydir and Mozenrath attack Ariel and Taran as per the Dominion traitors' instructions while unwittingly feeding the heroes more lies about Guinevere; Ariel is growing confused/sad while Taran is growing ever more impatient; Guinevere is feeling regret over her decision while Berthier mocks her from afar. *Mt. Olympus - Oswald's 2nd new memory; Hades offers his own deal to help the rabbit alleviate his woes, but is refused; a duel with Androids 14 & 15 on Gero's orders to test again Oswald's resolve against the Dark Forces inside him. *The Ten Cities - Sinbad Voyage of the Seven Seas - Taran embarks on a Grecian-Arabian voyage with Sinbad & Marina in search of the gods' mapbook the Book of Peace; Hook is still alive and on his last legs to prove himself worthy of Maleficent's time by allying himself with Eris Goddess of Chaos; a reunion with Peter Pan & Tinker Bell and a lesson learned: never forget your past/mortality even when they go to sleep because they'll come back someday; Mozenrath continues to goad Taran onward to his lurking doom by revealing how much the "castle"'s already stripped him down to his "true memories" to justify not joining the party; Ben's hint to Guinevere on their true nature; Taran now thinks that Guinevere is in Eilonwy's place as far as friends go... *The 100 Acre Wood - The Pooh Gang returns as clueless as ever, a brief respite from the constant pounding of plot, Mozenrath/Fake Ellydir is not present on the floor when the heroes arrive; Frankenollie is goaded by NOS-4-A2 into battling Taran to prove his strength lest the failure of the Replica Project be reported to the Emperor...; Venom's growing control over Taran's mind as Guinevere writes in her false promise with Taran at NOS' prodding. *Narnia - The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe - The end of the BlackFrost Organization & the 2nd card deck set; journey through the land of Narnia alongside Belle, Aurora, the Enchanted Objects, the three Good Fairies, and the Pevensie children to set free Aslan from the clutches of the White Witch Jadis; Maleficent's ghost taunts Taran with lies and half-truths about Ellydir, Oswald, Mozenrath, Guinevere, & the Dominion in order to give him pause about his "quest"; then Frankenollie demonstrates his battle prowess as he gives the heroes a card containing the memories of Wart & Miklos's memories of Sunset Horizons to fulfill the Loyalists' plan of defense. *Sunset Horizons - The gang enters the other side of Taran's being while Berthier sparks Taran's promise to Guinevere from long ago; Frankenollie tries to warn Taran about his other self & Guinevere and NOS-4-A2's plan, but is silenced by Rubeus both to keep him from spilling the beans and also to win over NOS' trust; Gero & Dark Helmet realize what their group must do to stop the Neophytes' plan in case they manage to win over Taran to their side. *Wonderland - Ellydir's 3rd new memory world; Cora places Oswald and his gang on trial for their past actions and throws back at them every accusation of them being guilt free otherwise; duel with the Jabberwocky; Ellydir's rematch with Mortimer Mouse in the basements while Taran and Mozenrath have their third duel above, where the Replica further confounds the boy with another star charm containing the world card to Prydain; Taran snaps and turns to the Dark Side under Guinevere's unwilling control, causing a fallout between the entire crew as they go their separate ways with Taran abandoning them in favor of "rescuing" Guinevere"; Oswald dreads opening the last memory card... *Prydain - Ben Ali frees the captives so they can get to Mickey in time, only to reveal its all part of his plan to get one hell of a show and eventually rule the Dominion himself; even Jiminy Cricket is flicked away by Nega-Taran as he explains his new motives; Donald, Goofy, Fflewddur Flam, and Gurgi ally with Creeper's Gang in order to save their friend from himself; Vanessa (Ursula allied with the Dominion) lures Taran closer and closer to his doom, conjuring up memory replicas of villagers to feed him lies about the promise he made long ago; the battle with the Balrog; the real Guinevere comes in at the last minute to stop Taran from kissing the disguised Vanessa, completing the spell, and losing himself forever, exposing herself and the sea witch as fakes, much to Ursula's fury; Fake Ellydir makes one last attempt to kill Taran, but is shattered by Guinevere for his troubles; Petz, Ursula, XL, and Rothbart step in to reveal the whole awful truth about Guinevere and the altered memories in order to demoralize everyone and finish them off; the whole gang is reunited to battle the villains; Venom reveals himself and splits off from Taran after absorbing all the hatred and single-minded obsession that formed from Guinevere's spell, then merges itself with the villains into a single gestalt form to attack the heroes; Ursula and Rothbart are killed as XL is knocked out by our compatriots' combined strength; the gang is fully introduced to Guinevere and her reasons for why she worked for the vampire king; they set forth to the heart of the castle in order to restore their memories and themselves back to normal, only to screw up big time by accidentally leaving behind Guinevere to watch over the dead android... *Halloween Town - the last new memory world for Ellydir/Oswald; Oogie has no temptation to offer, only a cruel gamble to survive his traps; NOS-4-A2 has kidnapped Guinevere to fulfill Taran's mistake; Taran dreads about having lost his memory of Eilonwy forever, only for his friends to comfort him with an actual promise they made: the musketeer motto; Savage Opress and his android bodyguards confront Ellydir not as enemies, but as fellow warriors with an honest appraisal of the situation, or at worst a misleading one designed to get Ellydir on his side: namely framing Guinevere and the Light as evil and the Darkness and the Loyalists as good; Oswald sees through the deception and refuses, prompting a rematch and subsequent suicide explosion from Savage to take the Anti-Hero with him to Hell, only for the Horned King to make his first true aggressive move to regain Ellydir's soul, then Obi-Wan stops him with a sacrificial light burst; Ben Ali begins his own duel with NOS4A2 after revealing his intentions, then is forced by the energy vampire to battle Taran thanks to his manipulative treachery, only to retreat and dare Dark Helmet to stop Oswald through his natural talent for trickery. *Castle Oblivion: Rooftops - The final battles begin as Taran, Ariel, Hercules, Aladdin, and their friends unite with Guinevere, Ortensia, and the Ellydir clone to defeat NOS-4-A2 and save their lost past; Android 13 appears and merges with the dead NOS, XL, the other 3 Androids, and the Weird Sisters, plus all the rewritten and stolen memories he took from Taran & Guinevere to become Super Android 13 - the Lord of the Castle- in one last attempt to destroy our heroes once and for all out of impatience and anger; the 5 Senshi Princesses have ied and must be restored without any memory of their trip through the castle by Guinevere's memory wish on the Silver Imperium Crystal; Taran laid to rest in a crystal sarcophagus to await the day when the spell is broken; Dr. Gero and Dark Helmet appear before Ellydir to set their trap in the false Prydain; the fake Ellydir meets up with Mortimer Mouse and Mozenrath to cut a deal with Ben Ali Rubeus; Jiminy writes down a small chronicle of the events in the castle so that our heroes can be brought up to speed upon reawakening without their altered memories, and adds a little reminder to thank Guinevere for all she did; the memory of Eilonwy is returned to Taran!; Forgotten but not lost... *Ruined Kingdom of Annuvin - The Replicas are tricked into fusing with a third, more insidious replica named Cell to give him enough power to awaken...; Gero accuses Oswald for turning away all his friends for the power of the dark side, then Ali accuses the rabbit that Mickey would never accept him out of his "mission"/drive to kill anyone who allies with the dark, and that includes Oswald since that's what he's become; just as all hope is lost, Guinevere and the Ayakashi Sisters disguise themselves as their princess counterparts to motivate Ellydir to not give up and to accept a balance with the light and the dark while also understanding about fear and courage; power-up to Super Saiyan Dark and break through Dark Helmet's Schwartz ring illusion, defeating the two scoudrels after a difficult struggle; Gero & Dark Helmet absorbed by Imperfect Cell merged with the other two replicas at Rubeus' prodding; the Horned King returns to take advantage of Ellydir's embracement, only for Obi-Wan's ghost to appear and bring with him an old friend: Oswald's reunion with his dear friend Mickey & the relief of actual good friends on his side. *Sunset Horizons - Haunted Mansion - Saruman the White shows himself to explain his little deal-game with the Horned King to Ellidyr, Oswald, and Mickey, then sets them on their last mission: the boy's situation is unique, but now is the time for him to choose whether he follows the light or dark path for certain; Mortimer-Imperfect Cell's last gasp of revenge against his old enemy out of a newfound desire stemming from Fake Ellidyr to become his own person, only for the replica aspects to die tragically with thoughts of existentialism; Guinevere reveals the situation that Taran is in to Ellydir, Oswald, and Mickey's group, and offers to do the same to the two leads to lock the Lich up for good, but is refused - I have to finish this myself! *Castle Oblivion - the Basement Core - Obi-Wan's Ghost reveals how he has been chatting up with Saruman ever since the battle with Savage; then the old wizard shows up with a disguise for the Anti-Hero to use when this is all over so that Emperor Zurg's forces won't detect him from another of his minions; Mickey and Obi-Wan vow to help Ellydir and Oswald should things go sour, and insist that they go along with them to defeat the Horned King once and for all; Saruman completes D Report while observing Ellidyr's progress; the Horned King makes his final appearance to tempt Ellidyr one last time, but the hero refuses because, and I quote: he no longer needs the evil lich to help his power grow nor wants anything to do with such a foul force of chaos that posions everything he holds dear to him. In other words: You suck! Why would I work with you again? I don't need you anymore...; the true final battle ends as the Horned King merges with Chernabog and the undead to regain his godly power, only to be defeared once and for all, despite his desperate pleas to stay with Ellydir forever; Mickey makes good on his promise to save Oswald, then confesses on his own changing views on the universal concepts by what he witnessed in his anti-hero friend from the dark; time to walk the earth to get myself udner control by the time Taran reawakens; I walk the middle road to dawn; all is ended, and Rubeus returns to Emperor Zurg's side with his mission completed; a hint towards the connection between Miklos, Wart, Cell, and the Wiseman...Yen Sid can not help but shake the feeling that something great and terrible is about to transpire... Chernobog1595 (talk) 19:54, January 18, 2018 (UTC) Category:Blog posts